Pruebas irrefutables
by arcee93
Summary: Estaba realmente nervioso, no sabía que sería de mí en esos momentos, sentí la punta de una daga posarse sobre mi pecho, donde estaba ubicado mi corazón. Entonces todo finalizó.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC, la idea de usar un ritual masónico para manipular es de Dan Brown, yo sólo la trasladé hasta el otro continente y usé victimas menos poderosas.

**Advertencias:** Ligero Slash, si no te gusta no leas, menciones a sociedades secretas y a fanáticos de las conspiraciones, si te sientes ofendido, no leas.

**Extensión: **4429 palabras, sin tomar en cuenta las notas.

**Este fanfic participa en el reto de septiembre "Depende del Libro" del foro I am SHER locked**

**Frase:** **"¿Una copia?" repitió Bellatrix con voz estridente. "¡Mentirosa!" (Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte)**

**Pruebas irrefutables**

Era de esas frías y neblinosas noches de Londres, esas en las que la oscuridad parecía ser mucho mas negra y lúgubre de lo acostumbrado, donde a pesar de mantener la calefacción encendida a tope y la chimenea chispeando rítmicamente, el calor no calaba en nosotros; Sherlock se encontraba envuelto en un grueso cobertor, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla de su portátil, murmurando cosas para si, sumido en sus caóticos pensamientos y procesos deductivos, yo por mi parte, me encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea, leyendo los periódicos y disfrutando de una buena taza de té caliente.

— ¡No hay nada! —exclamó Sherlock molesto, cerrando su portátil con brusquedad.

—Tenías tres casos, ¿Qué ocurrió con ellos? —pregunté, a sabiendas de conocer la respuesta.

—Prometían más de lo que podían ofrecerme—contestó decepcionado.

—Parecían muy complicados.

— ¡A tus ojos John, y al del común de los mortales! —noté enseguida el inició de un nuevo y terrible, frenesí de aburrimiento, Sherlock se había levantado y ahora caminaba por toda la habitación como una presa enjaulada.

—Trata de descansar, no has parado en semanas—aconsejé.

Y como si el destino conspirase en mí contra, los rudos pasos de Lestrade al subir la escalera se dejaron escuchar, la mirada de indignación que Sherlock me había dirigido, cambió por una de profunda emoción, como la de un niño al que se le ha prometido un juguete nuevo.

— ¡Lestrade, que sorpresa!—exclamé con ironía al verlo entrar empapado a la sala, necesitaba que Sherlock descansase, me iba a costar un poco y aunque no lo pareciera, yo podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo, Lestrade había arruinado mis posibilidades.

—Sherlock esto es serio—musitó el casi congelado DI, enseguida le ofrecí mi sillón para que se calentase con el fuego, Lestrade me sonrió agradecido y se dejó caer en el dando un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Es evidente, de lo contrario no habrías venido en medio de la noche, contraviniendo los límites de velocidad establecidos al hacer uso de tu sirena, no habrías estacionado a tres calles del piso ni habrías corrido a través del agua nieve hasta llegar al portal—dando un giro Sherlock tomó asiento en el sillón del frente, repantigándose con comodidad sobre el—.Ahora cuéntame que es eso tan grave y NO me aburras.

Lestrade me lanzó una mirada de muda resignación, yo sólo me encogí de hombros, animándolo en silencio.

—John, sabes que confío en ti, pero este asunto es muy delicado, no te ofendas si te pido que por favor nos dejes a solas—solicitó algo avergonzado.

No me sentí ofendido en lo absoluto, estaba consciente de la importancia de la discreción en algunos de los casos de mi amigo. Sin embargo a Sherlock pareció afectarle, porque se irguió completamente en su sillón, indignado.

—O estamos los dos o ninguno, Lestrade—amenazó.

Una punzada de algo que no pude identificar llenó mi pecho, Sherlock confiaba en mi, me valoraba al punto de rechazar un caso si se me negaba el trabajar en el. Corté esa corriente de pensamientos dignos de Molly y esbocé una incomoda sonrisa de circunstancias hacia Lestrade.

—Se hará como desees—cedió Greg, pasándose una temblorosa mano por el cabello, visiblemente agitado y tembloroso, a pesar de estar sentado frente al fuego, el caso debía ser realmente importante.

—Habla Lestrade, me aburro.

— ¿Qué piensas ustedes de la masonería? —preguntó finalmente, viéndonos alternadamente a Sherlock y a mi, en busca de una reacción negativa.

—Son una orden, una fraternidad—dije, era lo poco que conocía—Son filántropos, no hay nada malo en ellos, quizás sólo sea ese secretismo tan celoso que guardan lo único negativo.

—En efecto, su secretismo es tal que ha dado pie a muchas teorías conspirativas e ideas equivocadas.

—Se filtró algo, ¿No es así? —soltó Sherlock inclinándose hacia el frente.

— ¿Qué? —inquirimos al unísono Lestrade y yo.

— De John lo creo, de ti Lestrade no, sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, más de la mitad de los altos oficiales de Scotland Yard son masones— explicó Sherlock mirándome con seriedad—.Esa información es de dominio público.

—Si es así, ¿Por qué es tan grave lo que te traes entre manos? —quise saber, confundido y sorprendido a partes iguales.

—Porque se a filtrado un video, de uno de los rituales—Lestrade se pasó las manos por el cabello—.Las personas de a pie, o profanos, como ellos les llaman, no comprenderían el significado de muchas de sus palabras, de sus actividades, se alarmarían porque solo verían el significado literal, no se detendrían a analizar la profundidad del significado oculto. Cuando la gente se enteró de que la mayoría de los oficiales de Scotland Yard eran masones o hijos de masones, se desarrollaron algunas protestas, algunos fanáticos de las teorías conspirativas se alzaron, no fue tan grave, pero ahora—Lestrade respiró profundo—.Las respuestas a esta grabación serían terribles.

— ¿Alguien de tu equipo está involucrado? —preguntó Sherlock repentinamente serio.

—Sally Donovan—contestó Lestrade—.Se que no te gusta trabajar con ella Sherlock, pero es necesario, ella descubrió la filtración, con ella es con quien se ha comunicado el perpetrador y ella, esta directamente implicada.

—Es masón—aventuré.

—Si—contestó Lestrade, Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa altanera.

—Eso explica su ascenso a Sargento, Lestrade, tomaré el caso.

Greg lanzó una mirada de alivio hacia ambos, luego sacó una carpeta que llevaba oculta en su gabardina.

—Los detalles del caso, todo lo que necesitas saber—Sherlock tomó la carpeta y la hojeó.

—Necesito acceso a la logia donde ocurrió el hecho—pidió con vehemencia.

—Hablaré con Sally, ella podrá guiarlos en una visita—accedió Gregory poniéndose en pie—.Sherlock resuelve esto lo antes posible—rogó al salir—. El video lleva en posesión del chantajista cerca de doce horas.

Sherlock solo asintió en respuesta, perdido en sus pensamientos, seguí a Greg hasta la salida, preocupado por su evidente agitación.

—Sherlock encontrará el video—prometí, Greg solo me miró abatido y salió hacia la fría lluvia que caía sin tregua sobre las calles.

Subí las escaleras y encontré a Sherlock sumido en su palacio mental, suspiré, un caso con Sally Donovan, sociedades secretas y un chantajista, veía venir un gran dolor de cabeza hacia mi persona.

—Lee la carpeta John—ordenó Sherlock sin apartar la vista de la pared.

Obedecí enseguida, la curiosidad me carcomía. Las húmedas hojas revelaban los detalles de la grabación, un ritual de iniciación, y el número de llamadas que había recibido Sally, en ninguna se le pedía dinero u favores, no era un chantajista común, solo advertía con publicar el video, en cada llamada decía exactamente las mismas palabras:

"_**El mundo conocerá sus secretos, sus más sucios secretos, toda la corrupción que hay detrás de sus puestos en Scotland Yard, no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo"**_

— ¿Qué deduces de eso? —inquirió mi amigo.

— ¿Una venganza? —aventuré.

Sherlock me dirigió una mirada de burla, no se porque seguía contestando a sus preguntas si siempre se burlaría de mi, debo ser masoquista.

—Cerca pero no, John, ¿Qué tenemos? Un chantajista que no pide nada por devolver el video, llamadas que se repiten cada hora, con el mismo mensaje, exactamente el mismo mensaje cada vez, busca amedrentar, jugar con las mentes de los oficiales de Scotland Yard, han pasado más de doce horas, no lo ha publicado, ¿Por qué?

—Quizás sea falso.

—No, no no no, John, usa la cabeza, los oficiales de Scotland Yard son unos ineptos, pero saben reconocer el verdadero peligro, no, el video es real, muy real, no lo publica porque hay algo de su interés en el, algo que podría salir perjudicado, el video también lo perjudicaría.

Una vez que Sherlock terminó su explicación repasé todas las pruebas en las que se basó para su deducción, me sentí algo estúpido por no haberlo visto.

—Eso nos da tiempo, no mucho, cuando nuestro sujeto se decida a publicarlo, lo hará, mientras tanto seguirá jugando con Scotland Yard y sus débiles mentes, se esta dando tiempo a si mismo para pensar, ¡John este si es un caso interesante!

Si no lo conociera, me hubiera sentido ofendido por la evidente alegría que demostraba, estando en peligro la reputación de nuestros amigos y la estabilidad de la ciudad, la alegría no era la reacción más adecuada, sin embargo, así era mi amigo, su excitación era debida a la actividad en la que podría entretener su hambriento cerebro, no a los terribles hechos que pendían sobre nuestras cabezas.

Verlo así de feliz me tranquilizaba, me hacía sonreír embobado, habría tranquilidad en el piso, Sherlock Holmes estaba en un caso de nuevo. Al menos, eso era lo que quería pensar, me alegraba que él fuera feliz, porque era su amigo, ¿Cierto?

Mis divagaciones personales se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de Sally, ¿Es que nadie toca la puerta antes de entrar? ¿Esas costumbres están olvidadas o qué?

—Friki, pediste una visita, te daré una visita—dijo alterada, sin siquiera quitarse el abrigo, era evidente que deseaba que la siguiéramos en ese preciso momento, Sherlock se levantó del sillón y sacó su gabardina del perchero.

—John irá con nosotros, Donovan—informó con seriedad, deteniéndose frente a Sally, retándola con la mirada a decir algo en su contra.

—Lestrade me lo dijo, que no trabajarías en el caso sin él—Sally se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo que me sonó a "No puede salir sin su mascota, que enternecedor"

Sherlock pareció escucharlo, porque se tensó visiblemente, yo decidí ignorarla, busqué mi cazadora, y los seguí fuera del piso, alguien debía controlar la tensión entre esos dos, y sin Lestrade cerca, ese sería mi trabajo.

Subimos a un taxi, que nos llevó a un imponente edificio del centro de la ciudad, la escuadra y el compás revelaban su propósito.

—No les diré más de lo que necesiten saber—siseó la sargento, mientras habría la puerta de la logia—.Adelante Friki—invitó, luego entró al templo y encendió las luces a su paso.

Sherlock se le adelantó, revisando con ojos rápidos el salón principal.

— ¿No te enseñan eso en sus actividades, el ser tolerantes y demás?—pregunté a Sally—.Al parecer no te han enseñado bien, o no ven como lo tratas—espeté en un murmullo—. Él te esta ayudando a salir de un embrollo, al menos deberías-

—Dejen de conspirar en mi contra—ordenó Sherlock revisando el suelo con su lupa de bolsillo—.John no necesito que me defiendas de Sally.

Los colores subieron a mi rostro, ahora además de esa capacidad de observación poco humana también había desarrollado oídos súper sensibles.

—El salón es abovedado, todo lo que conversemos será escuchado, es una gran concha acústica—explicó Sally con sencillez.

—Debemos entrar a la sala donde se efectuó el ritual—ordenó Sherlock.

—Salón del Templo—explicó Sally—.Es por aquí—nos guió hacia unas enormes puertas de madera maciza, buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una vieja y raída llave antigua.

— ¿Cuántos tienen la llave? —preguntó Sherlock mientras Sally abría la puerta.

—El Venerable Maestro y yo, Sherlock—contestó Sally dejándonos pasar a la gran sala.

Me quedé impresionado por la majestuosidad del lugar, el piso parecía un tablero de ajedrez, dos imponentes columnas nos dieron la bienvenida, el techo estaba pintado de un azul oscuro, con los astros representados en dorado sobre este; en las paredes del salón se alzaban varias sillas de madera, en los extremos de las filas se ubicaban unas mesas, y hacia el final se encontraba una silla un poco más grande, oculta parcialmente por un escritorio, debía de ser el lugar de el Venerable.

Sherlock recorría el lugar, observándolo todo con su lupa, reparó en un contenedor lleno de espadas, curioso alzó una, revisándola con ojo crítico, pasó sus largos dedos por los bordes y me preocupé.

—Tranquilo, no tienen filo—explicó Sally—.Pero si-

— ¡Auch! —Exclamó Sherlock soltando la espada, que cayó en el suelo, creando un sonido estridente que se esparció por el lugar, haciendo que el eco reverberara por interminables segundos.

—Tienen filo en la punta—continuó Sally—Friki, ¿No puedes estar quieto, verdad?

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada molesta a Donovan, de su dedo índice corría sangre en abundancia, me acerqué a él y lo revisé, era una cortadura profunda, saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y presioné la herida con cuidado, Sherlock me miró con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, luego bajó la mirada al punto donde nuestras manos se unían, entonces recordé que sentía cierto desagrado hacia el contacto físico.

—Ten más cuidado—indiqué, odiaba verlo sangrar, Sherlock asintió en respuesta y yo solté su mano—. Mantenlo apretado hasta que deje de sangrar.

— ¿Ahora le darás un besito? Por Dios que raros son—soltó Sally rompiendo nuestra burbuja de mutua comprensión.

Sherlock bufó y continuó con su revisión del lugar, yo me dediqué a admirar la pintura del techo, me gustaba.

—Hemos terminado, Donovan—anunció Sherlock, aferrando aún el pañuelo a su dedo—. Necesito la lista de los miembros de la logia que estén casados o divorciados—exigió.

—Lo que necesites, Friki.

…

Tomamos un taxi para regresar al piso, el cuerpo me pesaba por el sueño así que sólo atiné a despedirme de Sherlock y a subir las escaleras hasta mi cómoda y cálida habitación, donde, si tenía suerte, podría dormir al menos unas cuatro horas antes de tener que seguir a Sherlock hacia algún lugar particularmente peligroso.

Desperté ya entrada la mañana, sentía el peso de una mirada sobre mí, así que alcé la vista y encontré a Sherlock apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome.

— ¿Pasa algo? —inquirí, no sería la primera vez que explotaba algo en el piso de abajo.

—No, vine a despertarte, tengo la solución al caso, Donovan llega en diez minutos—dicho eso se dio vuelta y bajó las escaleras con algo de rigidez.

Se que muchas veces ha dicho que yo solo veo y no observo, pero ese pequeño detalle me dijo que seguramente había pasado de pie, observándome dormir, durante horas. Ese descubrimiento debió de haberme alertado, o al menos haberme puesto a la defensiva, pero no lo hizo, no me extrañó, me sorprendió la rapidez con que acepté tal acción por parte de mi amigo. Me vestí dando vueltas a la idea de mi aceptación más que a las acciones de Sherlock.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con Sally en la sala, parecía muy feliz, Sherlock por su parte estaba incómodo, tenso, al verme llegar sus ojos se iluminaron.

—John, has llegado a tiempo, tenemos que ponernos en marcha para atrapar a nuestra chantajista.

— ¿Es una mujer? —pregunté lleno de dudas.

—Si, recordarás que le pedí a Donovan los archivos de las esposas y mujeres divorciadas de los miembros de la logia, una en particular llamó mi atención, la ex esposa del superintendente, miembro del grado 23 de la logia.

—Y, ¿Cómo la atraparemos?

—Simularemos un ritual de iniciación, al estar amenazados más de la mitad de los oficiales de Scotland Yard, los miembros de la logia accedieron a ayudarnos, grabaremos todo, desde el mismo ángulo del que la mujer grabó la escena.

Recordé el pinchazo de Sherlock con la espada.

— ¿Colocó una minicámara en una de las espadas?

—Así es John—afirmó mi amigo.

— ¿Quién simulará ser el iniciado? —pregunté.

Sally y Sherlock me miraron solícitos, tragué con dificultad, eso de las iniciaciones se me antojaba a algo tenebroso y macabro.

— No se hará el ritual completo, solo necesitamos los primeros minutos—informó Sally al notar mi nerviosismo, me tendió un paquete sellado, dentro había un esmoquin negro—. Después de todo es un ritual secreto—concluyó—.Ponte esto.

Nada de eso alivió mis temores.

…

Al llegar a la logia un grupo numeroso de masones nos esperaba en la sala principal, la mayoría miembros de Scotland Yard que conocía de vista, entonces, me separaron de Sherlock y de Sally y me condujeron a una sala oscura, donde me dejaron en compañía de una vela, una extraña inscripción en la pared y calaveras.

Pasados unos minutos, un hombre con capucha negra me sacó del lugar, y se dirigió a la puerta del Salón del Templo, allí llamó con fuerza, del interior escuché las palabras:

"_**A la puerta del templo llaman profanamente"**_

Luego un golpe de martillo y la voz de otro hombre decir:

"_**Venerable Maestro a las puertas del tempo llaman profanamente"**_

Una profunda voz contestó:

"_**¿Quién llama de ese modo?" **_

Entonces abrieron la puerta, un hombre vestido formalmente y llevando una espada nos preguntó:

"_**¿Quién va?"**_

Entonces el hombre que me llevaba contestó:

"_**Soy el hermano experto que conduce a un profano, el cual desea penetrar en nuestros augustos misterios"**_

Entonces me vendaron los ojos, sentí que me ataban una soga al cuello, con el nudo detrás de mi oreja izquierda, me arremangaron la bota izquierda del pantalón hasta la rodilla y la manga derecha hasta el codo, luego me abrieron la camisa y me guiaron hasta lo que asumí, sería el centro del templo.

Estaba realmente nervioso, no sabía que sería de mí en esos momentos, sentí la punta de una daga posarse sobre mi pecho, donde estaba ubicado mi corazón y escuché una profunda voz preguntar:

— _**¿Juras solemnemente por tu honor, sin estar influenciado por motivo mercenario o indigno alguno, que libre y voluntariamente te presentas candidato a los misterios y privilegios de la hermandad?**_

Y ahí finalizó todo.

Sentí que me alzaban y retiraban la venda de mis ojos, Sherlock salió corriendo de detrás de una de las columnas, me abrazó con fuerza, aliviado, torpemente le devolví el abrazo, sin saber muy bien que hacer, a los pocos segundos Sherlock se separó y empezó a abotonar mi camisa, luego se inclinó y acomodó mi pantalón.

Prácticamente me jaló hacia la salida, deteniéndose solamente para quitarle una tarjeta de memoria a Sally, quien vestía como un masón más, falda negra, y los adornos propios de su grado.

Comprendía ahora el impacto que podría tener el video, carraspeé varias veces en el taxi de camino a casa, no sabía como iniciar una conversación, la mirada de Sherlock se perdía por la ventana, ¿Estaría tan asustado como yo? ¿Lo vería todo?

—La chantajista llegara al piso en media hora, cámbiate la ropa—pidió al llegar al piso.

Obedecí, empezando a vislumbrar el plan que había urdido Sherlock. Subí a mi habitación y me deshice de la chaqueta, la camisa y los pantalones de vestir, reemplazándolos por mis seguros y mullidos suéteres, y mis cómodos y versátiles jeans.

Al bajar encontré a Sherlock sentado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté, desde que habíamos regresado lo notaba extraño, distante y algo violento, la emoción usual de acercarse a la resolución de un caso no parecía embargarlo.

—Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —esbozó una sonrisa que hubiera podido convencer a cualquiera, excepto a mi.

En ese preciso instante tocaron a la puerta, una hermosa mujer entró a la sala, rubia, alta, de cabello ligeramente rizado, torpemente me hice a un lado señalándole unos de los sillones.

—Buenos días—saludé—.Por favor tome asiento—su belleza me había echo olvidar que estaba frente a nuestra posible chantajista.

La mujer rechazó mi invitación, su agradable rostro se contorsionó hasta formar una mueca de odio, fulminó a Sherlock con la mirada.

—Recibí su mensaje, no se como lo supo—Sherlock sonrió ante la nerviosa e imprudente corroboración de sus deducciones—. Pero no crea ni por un segundo que le daré el video—sus manos aferraron su pequeño bolso de mano—. Ese video revelará la verdad. Es valioso, no sabe cuanto han llegado a ofrecerme, ni a pagarme en adelanto.

—Tengo una idea, créame, ese vestido, sus joyas, su bolso Louis Vuiton me lo dicen todo, una ex esposa de un superintendente no puede permitirse esos lujos, no, menos si esta desempleada, sin estudios, una mujer cuya única experiencia es haber sido ama de casa.

Los labios de la mujer temblaron.

—Su video ya no tiene valor, hay una copia, una excelente copia, debería decir, nadie le pagará mucho por un contenido que no es exclusivo, yo que usted devolvería esas joyas y el bolso, para poder devolver el dinero que le han pagado—espetó Sherlock poniéndose en pie.

—Eso es imposible—siseó la mujer.

Sally Donovan hizo acto de presencia en el piso, ya no llevaba la ropa negra, los ojos de la mujer la fulminaron.

—Existe, olvida tus intenciones y no habrá demanda en tu contra—ofreció Sally extendiendo una mano—Existe una copia.

Sherlock mostró entonces la tarjeta de memoria que llevaba oculta en la mano, los ojos de la mujer parecieron salirse de sus órbitas por la sorpresa.

— ¿Una copia? — repitió la mujer con voz estridente— ¡Mentirosa! —exclamó fuera de si, y se hubiera abalanzado sobre Sally de no ser por la rápida reacción de Sherlock, quien la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura, luchó unos segundos contra mi amigo, arañando sus brazos.

—Todos son unos mentirosos, no existe copia posible—rió como desquiciada, deteniendo sus intentos de desollar a Sherlock con las uñas.

—John, coloca la grabación en tu portátil—ordenó Sherlock tendiéndome la memoria.

Me apresuré a seguir sus órdenes y en cuanto los primeros segundos empezaron a rodar, se veía toda mi "iniciación" desde el depósito de las espadas de donde, se veían los rostros de todos los masones, la mujer palideció visiblemente, detuve el video y saqué la memoria.

—Por dios, es cierto, una copia—la mujer empezó a temblar—.Estoy arruinada—gimió, cayendo sentada en uno de los sillones, con el rostro oculto entre sus manos.

—Puedo ayudarla, si me explica sus motivos sin mentir—ofreció Sherlock

—Mis motivos no fueron económicos, sólo deseaba mostrarle al mundo la conspiración que existe en Scotland Yard, el porque muchos de sus familiares no suben de puesto, de rango, porque muchos de los matrimonios con oficiales finalizan—empezó a llorar—.Creí que mostrando esto ayudaría a muchas familias, lo único que me detenía era el hecho de que esto podía arruinar la vida laboral de mi ex esposo.

—Podía ocasionar un revuelo nacional, no iba a ayudar a nadie—espetó Sally con dureza—. En cuanto a los puestos, usted a quien preferiría subir de rango, ¿A quién posee las credenciales? Ó ¿A quién posee las credenciales y su expresa confianza porque es su hermano? Todos los masones son hermanos.

La mujer sollozó con más fuerza.

—Me mintió—siseó Sherlock—.Sus actos no eran tan nobles como aseguró al principio, si tenía interés económico.

—No sabía que lo tuviera hasta que me puse en contacto con algunos medios de comunicación—lloró la mujer—.Por favor señor Holmes, ayúdeme.

—Donovan no presentará pruebas en su contra ni la demandará, a cambio deseo el video, que salga de la ciudad, que no regrese y que no vuelva a inmiscuirse en estos asuntos que a penas y puede comprender—expresó Sherlock levantándose del sofá, extendió la mano y la mujer posó en ella la memoria con el video, Sherlock se la dio a Sally quien la arrojó al fuego de la chimenea, luego hizo lo mismo con la que yo tenía en las manos.

La mujer salió del piso sollozando aún, por su parte, Sally se detuvo en la puerta, dudosa.

—Gracias, Friki—espetó, antes de salir.

Sherlock sonrió, el caso había terminado bien para ambas partes, tomó asiento en su sofá y cerró los ojos para almacenar cada nuevo dato en su palacio mental.

Reparé en los profundos arañazos presentes en sus antebrazos, así que fui por los implementos necesarios para curarlo.

—Son solo arañazos—dijo al notar mi presencia a su lado y el olor al alcohol isopropílico.

—Se pueden infectar—expliqué sujetando su mano derecha con la mía mientras pasaba, con cuidado, el algodón empapado por las heridas. Sherlock dio un respingo—.Tranquilo, escocerá un rato.

—No eran uñas venenosas o algo así—siseó.

—No, pero a saber que han tocado.

Empezó a reír de manera estruendosa, interrumpiendo sus carcajadas sólo para quejarse cuando pasaba el algodón por algún nuevo arañazo.

— ¿Me dirás que te pasaba hace rato? —pregunté mientras lo vendaba.

Sherlock pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

—Yo, sentimientos, eso pasó—soltó, entrecortando las palabras.

— ¿Sentimientos? ¿Sobre qué? —pregunté, girando para verlo de frente.

—Tenías una soga al cuello, la camisa abierta, te estaban pinchando con una daga, yo—Sherlock respiró profundamente y soltó el aire con fuerza—.No me gusta verte indefenso, John—admitió—. En peligro—agregó cabizbajo.

—Era todo una pantomima—le animé, con su mano aun entre la mía, Sherlock bajó la mirada hasta el punto de contacto, decidí soltarlo pero él aferró sus dedos a los míos.

—Estabas asustado.

—Estas diciendo obviedades—reí— ¡Por supuesto que estaba asustado! Que te venden los ojos, te amarren una soga al cuello como si fueran a colgarte, que te amenacen con una daga, aterraría a cualquiera.

Sherlock me miró con una expresión que sólo pude describir como arrepentimiento.

—Ey, esta vez no me drogaste—dije a modo de broma—.No hay nada que deba disculpar o por lo que debas sentirte culpable—expliqué, llevando mi mano libre ha su rostro, una reacción que en ese momento no comprendí.

Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta, regresando mi mano a su sitio, traté deliberar mi otra mano de su agarre, pero era muy firme, así que me quede a su lado, no había nada malo en darnos la mano, si Sherlock lo necesitaba, yo no tenía problema con ello. Unos minutos después sentí su cabeza sobre mi hombro y permití que descansara ahí, sabía que lo necesitaba, luego de un rato Sherlock bostezó con dramatismo, noté como sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

—Vamos, a la cama—ordené palmeando su espalda, pero le hablaba a un cuerpo inconsciente, Sherlock dormía ya a pierna suelta, siempre me maravillé de la facilidad que demostraba para quedarse dormido en segundos. Pasé unos minutos contemplando su sueño, como seguramente el había echo la noche anterior conmigo, se veía tan dócil y relajado, tan tranquilo.

Sherlock presentaba sentimientos por mi, un simple ritual le había alterado, reí quedamente, al parecer, a pesar de toda su experiencia en el campo criminalístico, aún quedaba algo de ternura e ingenuidad en él, características que lo hacían, si cabe, más valioso ante mis ojos, no permitiría que esas cualidades desaparecieran. Me di cuenta de que me había empezado a enamorar de mi compañero de piso, y que, a pesar de mis continuas declaraciones, no tenía problemas con ello.

N/A: :) Fin :) espero que les halla gustado, el ritual y todo lo mencionado esta basado en los videos y documentales de Natgeo y Discovery :), lo de los oficiales de Scotland Yard lo saqué de una página de Internet donde lo mencionaban como una de las principales conspiraciones masónicas a nivel mundial.

Reviews?


End file.
